totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Beth (Total Drama 60 Club)
Beth, labeled the "Nice" Girl, was a camper in Total Drama Island, competing on the Screaming Gophers. She later returned as a castmate in Total Drama Action, competing on the Killer Grips, and was one of the finalists, and the winner. She returned for Total Drama 60 Club as one of the antagonists, competing on the Total Drama Zombies, The Storm, The Coins, and Orange Delta. Appears in: Total Drama 60 Club Personality Beth was born and raised on a farm with only animal friends and her parents to keep her company. Thanks to her background, she never developed proper social skills, even stating that her best friend is actually her pet pig, Bertha. She does anything for attention and while she excels at getting others to stop and stare, it is more often than not for embarrassing reasons. Beth herself remains oblivious to this problem. She also tends to be a very dependent person, most likely caused by her desire for everyone to like her. Her naive ways makes her an ideal target for antagonists like Courtney, Heather and Justin. Over time, Beth learns to stand up for herself and stays strong all the way to the end. Overall, Beth is considered to be a sweet and trustworthy girl among the cast, who learns to be strong and independent. However, she turns the tables in 60 Club, and uses this to her advantage, with the Tripartite Alliance with herself, Lindsay, and Tyler. Coverage Total Drama 60 Club We're Billionaires!... In 2 Months... Maybe? In the captian vote, Beth votes for Lindsay, due to her being her best friend. She is selected by Lindsay for the Total Drama Zombies. Rush-ian Insanity When Beth tries to cross the river in the challenge, she is engaged by Blaineley. Later, when she hears PFRJ and Ella plotting to get rid of Sugar, she offers an alliance, promising to vote out Sugar. A Day Off When Dakota gets mad at Sam after Kim seduces him, Beth attempts to clear up the situation, forging an alliance with Sam and Dakota, and getting them to agree to eliminate Justin, to lure Kim into a false sense of security. In the sauna, Beth mentions that Sierra and Cody were corrupted by Mark, and goes along with voting for Zoey with Noah, Kim, and Bermuda Square. The Trimarathon Beth is able to lure Sammy onto the Storm, in an attempt to vote her out, to slow down Bermuda Square. However, her plan is thwarted after the Storm comes in last, and Eva picks Sammy to join the Screaming Gophers Mk III. Truth or Failure In the challenge, Beth is forced to admit that she only "liked" Harold in Action to make Brady jealous. She lies, costing her team the challenge. As such, she gets 3 votes against her, tying her with Harold for the most votes, who she, Lindsay, and Tyler voted for. The tiebreaker is to drink a pot of tea, and Beth barely edges out Harold. The Mark Job At the start of the episode, when the Tripartite Alliance decides who to eliminate, Beth suggests eliminating Sky, as a nice, strong, athlete, seeing her as a threat. She then sets Sky up to fail in the challenge. After Sky loses after finding an empty box, and is framed for trying to eliminate Cameron, the Tripartite Alliance is able to eliminate Sky in a 5-2 vote. Jumpy! At the end of the episode, Beth finds out that Cameron has grown suspicious of the Tripartite Alliance, and orders his elimination. After Tyler forces Dave to frame Cameron for stealing their stuff, Cameron is voted out in a 4-2 vote. Bermuda Delta In the first challenge, Beth draws Liam. She does not end up in the top 5, leaving Liam safe. She is assigned to Orange Delta, due to being a member of Orange Delta. In the talent show, she successfully does baton twirling, scoring a perfect 30. Square Pole Dancing When Emma suggests eliminating LeShawna, Beth laughs, noting that they have LeShawna wrapped around their fingers, comparing her to a ring, and then suggests voting out Izzy, due to her being a wildcard. Izzy is chosen to be voted out, after Izzy tells them about the agreement to split the money between members of Bermuda Square, and the formation of Second Square, and the Inner Circle Alliance fears that Izzy will end up leaking information they don't want other people knowing. She wins 20 TDCU at the auction. Backstabbing, Treachery, and Bells When Eva questions if Mark is simply playing her for her vote, Beth records the whole conversation, and shows it to Mark, causing him to break into tears. Another Riot on Set! When the Tripartite Alliance decides to backstab Emma and Noah, Beth suggest throwing the following challenge. She then tells Trent that Noah and Emma are not only scheming to eliminate him, but also were responsible for Gwen's elimination. In the challenge, she lets Eva out of the bank vault to throw the challenge, but then tells her that Trent is manipulating the Tripartite Alliance, and tells Eva to help her vote out Trent after the merge. Eva accepts, and after throwing the challenge, Emma is voted out in a 4-2 vote. Billion-Dollar History Class Beth figures out Noah's strategy of switching sides constantly post-merge to keep Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance fighting, leaving him a crack to get through. The Least Romantic City in the World In the confessional, Beth seems annoyed with losing Trent's vote, but feels that Noah will side with them. Beth falls behind in the challenge, but comes in 6th in the challenge. After Noah is eliminated, Mark borrows 3 playing cards, 2 black cards, and 1 red card from a local. Beth draws the red card, eliminating her. Billion-Dollar Triangle Scheme Beth, due to being eliminated in the previous episode, does not participate in the final challenge. However, she is present at the finale, and helps the Tripartite Alliance answer questions from the eliminated contestants. She is disqualified from voting for the winner, due to her being part of the Tripartite Alliance. When the Tripartite Alliance loses, she is disappointed, but is happy to have traveled the world. Trivia Comparisons * Beth is one of five characters to have grown up on a farm, the others being Ezekiel, Rodney, Scott, and Sugar. * Beth is one of eight contestants known to have dated a character who is not a contestant, the others being Devin, Emma, Izzy, Justin, Sam, Sky, and Trent. ** Beth is the only contestant to have said character appear on the show, and directly intervene in a challenge. * Beth, along with Owen, are the only finalists from the first two generations to not participate in Total Drama All-Stars. ** However, Owen makes a cameo appearance in the final episode, making Beth the only finalist to never appear during the season. *** She is the only first generation finalist to neither appear in All Stars or the Ridonculous Race. * Beth has been a member of 4 alliances; Heather's, Justin's, Courtney's, and the Tripartite Alliance. ** Courtney's alliance is the only alliance that Beth has been in without Lindsay. ** All of these people were antagonists, and Beth herself was one of the 3 antagonists with the Tripartite Alliance. * Beth is one of five female contestants to wear glasses, with the others being Ellody, Mary, Miles, and Scarlett. * Beth, along with Chris, Duncan, Izzy, Lindsay and Mike (as Mal), has been arrested by major authorities in the past. In her case, it was for defacing the Mona Lisa. * Beth is one of only two female contestants without prominent lips. * Beth is the shortest contestant on Total Drama. * Beth is the first and finalist of Total Drama to not make the merge in their debut season. The others are Tyler and Cody, who were both finalists in 60 Club. * Beth is the only contestant to have the ranking of "unofficial runner up," due to her situation with the Tripartite Alliance in 60 Club. * Beth is one of 5 contestants to be awarded the win by a vote of the eliminated contestants, the others being Eva, Mark, Cody, and Sierra. ** Beth is one of 4 contestants to be fully involved in a tie at the finale, the others being Duncan, Lindsay, and Cody. ** If Beth is counted in this category, Beth is one of 5 contestants to be eliminated by a vote of the eliminated contestants, the others being LeShawna, Duncan, Lindsay, and Tyler. Miscellaneous * Beth was the first contestant introduced in the entire series. * When Beth had her braces, she often spat as she talked. As of Monster Cash, Beth has gotten her braces removed, so this no longer happens. * Despite winning Total Drama Action, Beth did not qualify for Total Drama World Tour. This makes her one of two highest ranked contestants not to qualify for a season; the other being Owen, both of which came in 1st. * Beth is the only female contestant in Total Drama Action that did not make it onto Total Drama World Tour. Production * Just like the other antagonists, Beth was originally going to be much more diabolical. She was going to be the main recruiter to get other contestants in the sphere of influence, though she would also engage in blackmail, and backing up Lindsay. * Beth was picked as an antagonist, simply because TheNewGame wanted to choose the last person readers would expect to be the antagonist to be the antagonist. ** She was also picked due to her being extremely well trusted, and able to pull off several moves.